El Demonio y el Hada
by LunaAikoJ
Summary: Nada en la vida del reino de Konoha fue igual después de ese día. Donde la magia y la realidad se juntaron trayendo consigo una tragedia y una alegría. One-shot Naruhina.


Nada en la vida de los aldeanos del Reino de Konoha fue igual desde aquel octubre de hace algunos ayeres. El acontecimiento quedó grabado para siempre las memorias de cada individuo pasando de generación en generación, dejando la más grande moraleja: jamás obrar mal porque hay consecuencias irreversibles. Sentada en la orilla del río que rodeada el castillo de Hashirama, estaba la abuela Tsunade, la vieja quinta reina y en frente de ella, un grupo niños que deseaban escuchar esa historia inimaginable, donde la fantasía y la realidad se combinaron. Ahora ningún pueblerino ni siquiera la realeza subestiman la existencia de la magia, porque puede acarrear muchas desgracias.

Muchos la habían visto, pero ninguno se había acercado al ser alado que posaba mirando a la lejana colina, siempre sentada en un pequeño tronco en las profundidades del bosque. De vez en cuando la encontraban observando aquella casa vieja llena de polvo y telarañas, donde muchos aseguran que vive un demonio de ojos rojos y afiladas garras. Otra historia triste que agregar pues según cuentan fue abandonado por su madre al nacer, abandonado en la tétrica casa al darse cuenta de que había traído al mundo al hijo de un ser del inframundo que estuvo rondado en el reino y la había enamorado solo para saciar sus más bajos deseos. Y no se fijó en cualquier mujer, sabía bien lo que buscaba, puso su ojo en la hija del primer rey Hashirama. Una princesa de sangre pura y noble, de cabello rojo como la sangre y ojos oscuros como los de su padre. La hija prodigio y futura reina que cayó en las más inquietantes tentaciones destinándola a un destierro y condenándola a una vida lejos de su hogar, quedando al trono el hermano de rey Tobirama, luego de que su hermano y cuñada fueran asesinados por ese cruel demonio. Y también estaba la hermana menor de la princesa quien dio a luz a una pequeña niña que se convertiría en la quinta reina.

Naruto, así es como habían nombrado a ese niño demonio. Según cuentan ese nombre lo había elegido su madre antes de darse cuenta del horrible destino que le esperaba, pero una pareja que tenía la desdicha de no poder concebir un bebé; se enteraron del niño recién nacido abandonado dándole el amor y calidez que su madre jamás le pudo dar. Minato y Kushina se hicieron cargo de él, adaptaron la casa tétrica y por un tiempo tuvo luz y vida. Vivieron alejados del reino, donde la palabra demonio hacía que todos vivieran con los nervios sobre exaltados y no querían darle una vida llena de rechazos y comentarios. Lo aceptaron tal y como era; y es que a pesar de su apariencia jamás les hizo daño, no era malo. No era su culpa y eso la gente no entendía. Lo cuidaron hasta donde la vida les alcanzó, murieron un invierno cuando sus cuerpos ya no pudieron más y dejándole una gran enseñanza, no todos eran malos, y los que llegaban a serlo simplemente serían castigados en algún punto de su vida.

También los curiosos se dieron cuenta que el demonio observaba a la bella hada de vestido azul y plata. De ojos como la luna, piel como la nieve y el cabello como los profundos mares. Un ser fantástico que apareció ahí en el claro, unos dicen que es la única de su especie, otros que los seres del inframundo también hicieron de las suyas para crearla o la que más se contaba, que su pueblo había sucumbido ante el mal y ella huyó hasta donde sus alas la llevaron. Ellos dos tenían una conexión especial, muchos podrían afirmar que había amor entre ellos, pero sus diferencias hacían que tuvieran miedo de desagradarle el uno al otro.

Hasta que un día todo cambió entre ellos cuando llegó un grupo de cazadores, quienes pensaron que podría vender el hada y volverse inmensamente ricos, después de todo era un ser de infinita belleza y toda esa plata en ella la hacía única y deseaba; aparecieron con hierro en mano, en los cuentos de hadas antiguos aseguraban que eso hacía que las hadas se volvieran vulnerables y fue verdad. La atraparon en una red y la llevaron a una cabaña, los pueblerinos de Konoha se acercaron curiosos y los cazadores aprovechando su curiosidad cobrando por entrar a verla, era su pequeño negocio antes de venderla al mejor postor. El hada estaba asustada y encadenada, con la tenue luz se podría apreciar el brillo que emanaba de todo su ver. Sufría y temía por su vida, el hierro la quemaba y se sentía sola. Un sonido estrepitoso surcó el cielo apagando el fuego de las antorchas y velas; y cuando volvieron a prenderlas. Vieron como una figura fornida que se alzaba ante ellos con ojos rojos y enormes garras. El ser de alas verdes y cabellos rubios divisó a los individuos que le habían dado caza a su bella dama, no resistió verla ahí tirada y herida. Fue la más grande advertencia esa noche… pues al amanecer el reino entero se encontró con un escenario sanguinario y solo una persona entre la vida y la muerte. Quien narró en un último suspiro como el demonio rescató a el hada dando matanza a aquellos que la hicieron sufrir, dándoles el castigo que se merecía. Deshizo las cadenas sin el mayor esfuerzo y se la llevó en sus brazos volando de vuelta posiblemente a la casa encantada.

Ningún cazador se volvió a meter en los dominios del demonio. Lo acusaron de malo y otros lo defendieron, después de todo, los cazadores tenían las más oscuras intenciones con el hada. Hinata, la bella Hinata como la Luna aseguró el hombre que esas fueron las palabras articuladas por el demonio y después de unas horas murió.

Sabían ahora el nombre de esos dos seres mágicos. Si uno se acerca al claro con buenas intenciones podrán ver como el hada y el demonio ahora son muy felices. Teniéndose el uno al otro luego de años de soledad y, pudiendo apreciar también, los otros dos pequeños seres surcando cerca de la casa. Un pequeño niño con las alas y rasgos de sus padres y otra pequeña niña idéntica a la madre, a excepción de esos ojos rojos...


End file.
